Celestial Bodies and Lightning Souls
by Hanana Bread
Summary: Milena Kenley strove to live a normal, unassuming life. And for the most part, she was okay with that. She's had her taste of adventure; Her Alice-in-Wonderland moment. But one fateful meeting with the God of Thunder, the quiet existence she had made for herself all comes crashing down. Oh did she forget to mention? Said God of Thunder is apparently her Soulmate. Thor/OC.
1. Prologue

Milena Kenley strove to live a normal, unassuming life. And for the most part, she was okay with that. She's had her taste of adventure; Her Alice-in-Wonderland moment. But one fateful meeting with the God of Thunder, the quiet existence she had made for herself all comes crashing down. Oh did she forget to mention? Said God of Thunder is apparently her Soulmate.

.

.

 **Prologue**

Milena Kenley hated the concept of Fate; the very idea that her life was but a chess piece in some higher power's board game of amusement.

All her life, she was told that it was _fate_ that did this, or it was _fate_ that dictated that.

To quote her mama's favorite phrase, _shoganai_. It can't be helped. Just..accept your fate. And in almost all instances, Milena took it. She accepted whatever fate threw at her, no matter how much she wanted to kick and scream.

For instance, when she was thrown into a metaphorical rabbit hole at thirteen, thrusted into a fantastical world of magic, combat, myth and folklore, Milena accepted when sages and monks told her it was her fate to be here. As her papa's firstborn, she was meant to take up whatever pedestal he left behind when he exiled himself to Midgard to be with the love of his life.

So she did her duty; fulfilled whatever destiny she was meant to achieve and accepted whatever 'hero's journey' thrown her way. Whether it be saving an entire world or destroying some ancient artifact, she did her part and now maybe she could _finally_ get some rest.

But there was one little piece of fate that she had yet to fulfill (that she knew of anyway), and that involved the pretty little golden letters manifested in the inner aspect of her forearm.

A soulmark.

And for more than ten pesky years, these eleven letters remained as a constant reminder and a constant annoyance. Of course, no one knew of it. When the letters first appeared on her arm on her sixteenth birthday, Milena knew she had to carry this secret to her grave.

Thor Odinson

Norse mythology may not have been her favorite genre, but Milena read enough books to recognize the name, and nearly expired from shock.

An Asgardian prince?! Really?

While the Infinite Plane had long since cut off ties with Asgard and most of the other realms millennia ago, Milena knew that this was a big deal. Soulmarks were dangerous, but nonetheless revered by many civilizations of the Infinite Plane who saw it as a blessing from the Old Realms of Yggdrasil. Rarely were those of the Infinite Plane given one, and if her grandmother had gotten word of the name on her arm, no doubt Milena would be beamed off to Asgard quicker than you could say 'Diplomatic negotiations.'

Milena will admit that for a time, the romantic teenage girl in her was insanely curious and perhaps a bit excited at the prospect of having a Soulmate. She was still innocent and hopeful back then, not entirely beat down from the horrors of the world, and nowhere near as jaded about love and soulmates and find the Right One. She wanted to believe there was someone out there that could love her the way she wanted; craved but never got.

But all of that quickly flew out the door when she heard about his arrogant, hothead, battle-hungry ways. Reputations travel far, even with lightyears and a Veil of distance. This was who Fate thought to bound her to?

Suffice to say, Milena kept the Mark impeccably hidden for so many years with the use of spells and charms, making it her most guarded secret with everyone none the wiser.

Ten years had gone by, and most of the time, Milena thought nothing of the Mark. She had went on with her life, fought her battles, grieved her losses, created new bonds, and picked up the shards that was her messed up life.

And her love life, now that's abysmal. While she never let the Mark stop her from pursuing a relationship, strings of shit dates and total let downs followed her from college and beyond.

When she was indefinitely kicked out of the Infinite Realm, her magic and superhuman physiology locked away as dictated by the Bounded Seals that demanded her secrecy, Milena thought nothing of Thor Odinson.

Instead, she focused on getting her life together, and making something of herself away from the influence of the Infinite Plane and all its mystical wackiness. She went on existing, despite the pain and grief of moving on to this unknown chapter of her life.

However, Fate was a jackass and apparently loved messing with her.

What would first start off as a normal day tagging along to a friend's scientific expedition lead her to an unexpected meeting with a Soulmate she never asked for or wanted.

.

.

.

Note:

Hello readers! I just wanted to let ya'll know this is my first fanfiction. I was feeling adventurous and had this thought for a Thor/OC story in my head, but never had the time or energy to get it down. While I have some downtime, I'm just gonna get right to it.

So for anyone who is probably confused about the 'Infinite Plane' or Milena's 'Fate', all of that is from an original story I've been working on for a while. I don't have it all written down yet, but for anyone interested, the premise revolves around five characters, Milena being one of them, thrown into this Other world where many of the beings and creatures in folklore and myths from around the world exist and coincide in the same reality.


	2. Storm Chaser

Milena Kenley strove to live a normal, unassuming life. And for the most part, she was okay with that. She's had her taste of adventure; Her Alice-in-Wonderland moment. But one fateful meeting with the God of Thunder, the quiet existence she had made for herself all comes crashing down.

.

.

Chapter 1. Storm Chaser

Milena gazed up at the beautiful splendor that was the clear night sky as glittering celestial bodies of gas winked back at her, speaking of worlds unknown.

Idly, Milena wondered what untold secrets they would tell. After all, countless seers had used the stars to read the future and uncover hidden truths that no one should know, powerful secrets that men would spill blood and wage wars for. Maybe it would tell her what time she would be going home tonight. Or if something will finally come out of this expedition.

Sadly, the stars remained silent and Milena was no seer, so time could only tell what the undoubtfully long night would bring.

"You think this thing's going to happen?"

Milena glanced at Darcy, Jane's intern. She couldn't fault the girl for being bored out of her mind. After all, the four of them had been camped in the middle of the desert staring up at the sky for several hours now.

Personally, Milena highly doubted anything exciting was going to happen. Nonetheless, she didn't have it in her to say that to Jane, who threw an inordinate amount of energy into her life's work. Even though Milena worried at times that the other woman was working herself ragged, she admired Jane all the same for her determination and passion. So instead of voicing out her true thoughts, Milena replied kindly, "Give it time."

Predictably, Darcy rolled her eyes.

Milena leaned on the door of the van, watching Jane tinker around with her equipment and haul herself up to the roof of the vehicle as Darcy killed the lights.

"Wait for it!" Jane eagerly called.

In the van, Darcy grew bored. "Can I turn on the radio?"

"No," Jane answered promptly.

From next to her, Selvig started, "Listen, Jane, you can't keep doing this."

Jane sat herself back down into the van and began going through her files. "The last seventeen occurrences were predictable...,"

Milena felt a swell of sympathy for Jane, and delicately approached her. Since meeting her and Darcy at a bar three months ago after moving into town, Milena had developed a friendship with them both. She understood that this was practically Jane's entire life's work, but this was getting ridiculous and frankly, painful to watch. She placed a hand on the astrophysicist's shoulder, "Jane, come on. Maybe Dr. Selvig is right. You're an astrophysicist, not a storm chaser."

"I'm telling you," Jane stressed, looking at Selvig. "There's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. I wouldn't have asked you to come out here if I wasn't absolutely sure."

Milena sighed, and knowing a losing battle when she saw one, made her way to the front passenger seat. It was at that moment, Milena began to grow uneasy, and stilled just before opening the van door. There was a thrum of..something in the air that set her on edge.

It had been years since the fateful day her life changed and she was forced to living a relatively normal existence. While Milena no longer possessed it, she knew magic when she sensed it. Milena looked up, just as Darcy called out, "Jane, I think you'd wanna see this."

A faint light broke through a puff of clouds about a mile away, steadily growing brighter and brighter. The clouds surrounding the light started swirling picking up dust and sand in its wake. It began to spin faster and faster, and it was if a tornado was forming right before their very eyes. The swirling energy surrounding the tornado was palpable, leaving Milena stunned and in complete awe.

"Is that...?" Jane gawked as she and Selvig scurried up the roof to get a better look.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora," Erik sputtered.

"Go!" Jane shouted. Milena scrambled into the van just as Darcy switched the ignition on.

Milena whipped around to look at Jane, not liking one bit the crazed look in the astrophysicist eye. "You can't be serious, Jane! We're going towards it?!" Of all the stupidest things to do!

"I cannot miss this Milena!" Jane snapped. "This is everything!"

"We don't even know what that _thing_ is!" Milena yelled back, holding onto her seat-belt for dear life as Darcy stepped on the gas and the van lurched forward. With no regard for safety, Jane leaned between Darcy and Milena with a camera at the ready, intent on capturing the anomaly.

"Jane!" Milena grabbed at her friend by the waist to steady her as the van took a more violent jerk forward, and nearly throwing the scientist into the windshield. Not to be deterred, the scientist steadied herself with one hand on the dashboard.

The van was steadily moving closer to the mysterious, glowing tornado, and Milena could practically taste the energy the thing gave off on her tongue. Distantly, Milena was reminded of a similar sight like this from her past, but the immediate concern in front of her kept her from reminiscing.

"Darcy, drive closer!" Jane yelled, practically insensible to the danger she was putting everyone.

"You're kidding right?" Darcy snarked back.

"Just do it!"

Milena knew that Jane was passionate about her work, almost to an obsessive degree especially when she got herself worked up. And Milena respected that, admired it even. But there was point where a line had to be drawn, and as the van continued to speed toward the vibrating dust cloud of immense energy, this was it.

"No Darcy, get us out here!" Milena yelled back.

Not needing any more prompting, Darcy swerved at the van with the intent of driving away from the swirling dust cloud.

"What are you doing!" Jane cried.

"I am not dying for six college credits!" Darcy snapped.

Jane wasn't having it and leaned over to jerk the steering wheel back toward the anomaly. Milena tried grab onto Jane's arm to pull her away.

"Milena, stop it!" Jane cried.

"I'm sorry," she yelled, "but our _lives_ are more important than your research!"

The dust cloud consumed the van, as a terrible rumbled reverberated through the air. Milena grasped wildly at Jane's waist and arm, who would not relent and continued to reach for the wheel like an unruly child.

The struggling and squabbling continued as the van veer wildly through the dust cloud. Darcy tried to steer blindly through the low visibility and vibrating noise. It wasn't until a resounding _THUMP_ rattled through the van after slamming into a figure emerging from the dust that everything came to a startling halt and scream.


	3. Sparks Fly

Milena Kenley strove to live a normal, unassuming life. And for the most part, she was okay with that. She's had her taste of adventure; Her Alice-in-Wonderland moment. But one fateful meeting with the God of Thunder, the quiet existence she had made for herself all comes crashing down.

.

.

 **Chapter 2. Sparks Fly**

As the dust began to settle and the crackling static in the air thinned, Milena took a moment to collect herself and absorb what just happened.

 _I think we just hit something._

Then the realization that _holy hell, I think we just hit something_ slapped her hard in the face, and Milena was out the door soon after Darcy had slammed onto the breaks and cut the engine. She hardly paid any mind to the others, who had soon after coming to their senses and were shuffling out of the van with their flashlight in hand.

Milena darted around, trying to make out any figure amidst the dust and sand that was already irritating her brown eyes. She hardly let that bother her, and soon found a figure of a man lying on his back several paces away.

"Over here!" Milena called out. "Get the first aid kit!"

Darcy cried. "Jane, I think that was legally _your_ fault!"

Even with the flashlights, it was still difficult to make out any discerning details. Milena didn't waste any time and ran to his side. From what she could see in the weak lighting, the guy was young, probably around his late twenties to early thirties, with shoulder-length blonde hair and a trimmed beard. Idly, Milena noted he was quite handsome, but the fear that they may have committed manslaughter outweighed anything else.

"Please don't dead," Milena muttered as she leaned over, placing two fingers on the side of his neck in search of a pulse.

A spark of electricity ran through her fingers and up her forearm. Milena nearly fell back in alarm, retracting her arm quickly. _What the hell?_

"Whoa," Darcy called. "Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR."

"Is he breathing?" Jane jostled her side, breaking her reverie.

"Uh, yeah," Milena said dazedly. "He's alive."

"Thank God," Selvig groaned.

Milena shifted back, still slightly shaken by the little shock that was now leaving a tingling ache up her forearm, and incidentally the same place where her pesky Soulmark lay hidden under her sleeve.

 _Don't think anything of it, Milena. It's just a little left-over residue from that weird cloud thing. Do your job._

She her turned her immediate attention for any sign of injury instead, under the light of Darcy and Selvig's flashlight. Milena was still concerned about the unconscious bit but was soon unfounded as the strange man turned blearily, a slight grimace on his face. In adrenaline and paranoia, _because what person goes around roaming the desert at night,_ Milena backed up as his eyes blinked open. Very, _very_ blue eyes that only burned brighter under the glow of flashlights staring right back at her in confusion.

Milena didn't like how her heart started to beat uncomfortably against her chest, and a warm heat permeate all over her body. _Oh no, no, no, no._

"Where did he come from?" Jane asked.

Milena quickly got up her feet, as the _extremely_ tall, and physically fit man weakly stumbled onto his. He swayed like a drunk, spinning around wildly and letting out a savage growl.

The Soulmark on her arm began to burn. _Oh, please don't tell me.._

"You alright?" Darcy called as everyone gave him backed away cautiously.

"Hammer?" he slurred, his voice accented. " _Hammer_?!"

 _Oh gods. This wasn't happening._

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered, it's pretty obvious," Darcy replied sarcastically.

"Oh my God," Jane cried. "Erik, look at this! We need to capture this!"

Against her better judgement, Milena briefly turned her attention away from the mammoth of a man and to the ground Jane's flashlight pointed to. Intricate, almost runic designs were burned to the ground in a perfect circle. Designs that she had seen many years ago.

"Jane," Selvig stated, "We have to take him to a hospital."

"Heimdall!" the man shouted. "Heimdall!"

"He's fine, look at him."

Milena shot an incredulous look at Jane, who was now completely lost to the runic symbols, and back to the man she was positively sure wasn't human yelling to the night sky.

"Heimdall, I know you can here me!" the man shouted. "Open the Bifrost!"

Jane looked at the man for a moment before turning back to the ground. "You go, I'll stay."

Milena grew even more uneasy as the man turned his attentions back to them.

"You," he exclaimed, pointing to Darcy, "what realm is this? Alfheim?! Jotunheim?!"

Milena moved to stand in front of Darcy, not liking his aggressive tone. Darcy wasn't having it either and took out her taser, pointing it at his chest. She snapped, "New Mexico."

"Darcy!" Milena hissed, grabbing at the girl's sleeve. "Look, _sir,_ I think you need to-"

"You dare threaten me?" the hulking man exclaimed, advancing at them in obvious threat. "Thor, with so puny a..."

The man dropped like a sack of potatoes soon after Darcy tasered him. Milena could only gawk as the supposed God of Thunder was bested by a few volts of electricity.

"What?" Darcy exclaimed. "He was freaking me out!"

"Okay," Selvig breathed. "Now we have to take him to the hospital."

Milena shifted anxiously, eyes darting between .. _Thor_ and the others. If he is who he says he is, taking him to a human hospital might not be the best course of action. But then again, getting K. by a taser? While Milena was sure that Darcy'd crank up the voltage, that wouldn't have been nearly enough to take down a full-grown Asgardian.

 _Pull up his sleeve. That's all the confirmation you need,_ a traitorous voice whispered.

Common sense and pride battled it out in her head, but Darcy's sarcastic voice cut through her internal agonizing. "Uh, Mil, a little help over here?"

"Oh right, sorry!" Milena blurted, hurrying forward to grab the right arm that Jane, Darcy, and Selvig didn't. _Sealmarks are always in the opposite appendage as their partner's._

 _Shut up!_ Milena hissed at the voice in her head.

No surprise, the guy was _heavy,_ even with the four of them hauling the oaf into the back of Jane's van. Milena winced as the guy's head connected with box of equipment with a _thump,_ but luckily (or unluckily, depending how you look at it) did not stir from the little mishap. The woman sighed as she climbed into the backseat with Darcy, Jane taking over the wheel as they drove to the hospital.

Understandably, the drive was tense, and Milena couldn't help but look back every few minutes at their unconscious victim, especially as the less than smooth ride had him jostling into more boxes of junk. If she wasn't currently grappling with the fact that her possible _freaking_ Soulmate was out cold in her friend's van and her arm burned like a bad sunburn, Milena would've laughed at the whole situation.

Milena turned her focus to listening to Jane, Darcy, and Selvig argue about the legal issues of whether they were getting arrested for hitting a crazy guy with a van.

"They're not going to call the cops on us, right? It was practically in self-defense!" Darcy waved.

"Either way, let's hope your taser didn't leave any lasting effects," Selvig announced grimly.

Darcy groaned. "This is _so_ not cool! What the heck was the guy even doing out in the middle of the desert anyway? I bet you he was drunk."

"Who cares about that!" Jane burst. "Did you see those patterns on the ground?"

"No, I was too busy worrying about the hunky, blonde wacko threatening me," Darcy snarked. "Seriously, did you hear him going on about realms? What is that guy on?"

She chose to remain silent, debating if she should even involve herself in all of this mess.

What happened to keeping a low profile? Living a normal life? Screwing fate?

Milena scratched at her arm, a deep frown etched on her tan face. She glanced at Thor once more, sighing at how pathetically helpless he looked on the floor of the van.

 _If he is who he says he is,_ Milena thought glumly, _I can't just leave him. Not because he's my soulmate or anything! Because he might be an alien! …Or just a crazy guy who likes to wander the desert? Gods, I hope you're not crazy! But there's still the issue of getting him out of the hospital before he undoubtfully causes a scene. I need to get to him, alone._

It was nothing against Jane, Darcy, or Selvig. They were her friends, with the former two being her closest companions since she moved into Puente Antiguo three months ago and discovered they all had a shared appreciation for tequila shots. But this was delicate business she'd rather not have anyone else witness. After all, most of Midgard had yet to come to terms that they were not alone in the Universe and that the Norse deities worshiped in the past were an advance race of alien space Vikings.

Milena turned to the window, noting as the van returned to the main road and into the direction of town. A thought popped into her head.

"Jane, I think I'm going to call it for the night."

"You're not following us to the hospital?" Jane questioned.

"Way to bail!" Darcy whined.

"Look I..just don't like hospitals," Milena stated tensely. "I have a lot of bad memories with it and I just…"

Milena let her sentence hang, but the sympathy card she was aiming for worked as the three exchanged looks. She knew it was a _really_ cheap shot using her past traumas to get herself out of a situation, and she felt the guilt immensely. But Milena needed to get out of this van to enact her plan, hopefully before the twit in the back wakes up.

"Alright," Jane gave her an understanding nod and pulled up just by Isabella's Diner, where Milena rented the studio upstairs.

"I'm really sorry guys," Milena spoke.

"Its fine," Jane glanced at rearview. "Look, we'll just call you and keep you posted, alright?"

Milena nodded. She watched by the empty sidewalk as the van sped off to the only hospital in the area for miles. The woman then turned down the curb, where her red Toyota was parked.

Hopefully Thor stays unconscious by the time she gets there.

.

.


End file.
